


Blind Dates

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Niall isn’t one for blind dates, but this one? It’s alright.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read by anyone other than myself. I literally just finished writing this half an hour ago, and read it and am posting it. If you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out.

Niall is nervous.

Contrary to popular belief, she doesn’t actually go out on many dates.

That’s the downfall of being a host on breakfast radio – she is often in bed fast asleep when the majority of people want to go out for a dinner date. 

Lunch date, though? Sure! She’s totally up for it. The earlier the better. Heck, she’s even keen on breakfast dates, as long as the person she’s having a date with doesn’t mind it. 

She’s had a few breakfast dates before, and some of them have led onto other dates, and others have not, but she thinks that breakfast dates are a truly slept on idea.

God, she could use a good ten hours of sleep right now.

She yawns as she gets out of her car. Not a good sign.

It’s evening, and she’s been set up on a blind date by a friend of Harry’s. She isn’t exactly sure _why_ she said yes to being set up by Harry – they have _vastly_ different taste in people, but Louis had given her stamp of approval, too, and, well, now Niall is walking into a restaurant to have a date when, frankly, she’d rather be home sleeping.

It’s her first week off in a while, and her body, so used to getting up at a ridiculous hour, is protesting at her being awake so long.

She hopes that she doesn’t yawn her entire way through this meal with her date.

Niall runs a hand through her short hair and immediately winces. She has a bad habit of doing that when she’s nervous. She hopes that she hasn’t messed up the hairstyle she had too badly. She pauses outside of the restaurant doors and opens her phone to check her reflection out. Thankfully, she hasn’t done too much damage and with quick work of her fingers, she puts every loose strand back in place.

The host is waiting at their little podium when Niall walks into the restaurant. She gives her name, and is led to an empty table.

Out of habit, she looks at the watch on her wrist. She isn’t late. She isn’t _too early_ either, but thankfully she isn’t running late.

But her date isn’t here yet, either, so that means Niall is all by herself in a semi-crowded restaurant. 

Niall likes to think that she’s a people person – her job is being surrounded by people every single day, after all, but she’s still comfortable in crowds.

Except for now. Now she wishes that the restaurant was empty, or, at least, her date was here to keep her company and not feeling like everyone is staring at her.

Her phone vibrates in her trouser pocket and she slips it out, seeing Louis’ name on the screen. Her phone immediately buzzes three more times in her hand with multiple texts from Harry. To annoy her friend, Niall responds to Louis’ only. 

_Harry says to tell you that you’re mean for ignoring her messages._ Louis’ text message says. Niall smirks at her phone. She types out a quick reply, and then pockets her phone again, intent on ignoring it.

Half an hour passes and Niall sighs. 

She’s been stood up.

Figures.

Just as she’s about to flag down her server and order food for herself, the host appears, and the literal most gorgeous woman in the entire planet sits down opposite her.

Niall is ninety-nine percent sure she is doing a perfect imitation of a fish – opening and closing her mouth like an absolute idiot.

“Niall, right?” Miss Goddess of the Entire Universe says, looking at Niall directly. Even her eyes are gorgeous, Niall thinks.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, that’s me. Niall.” 

_Great one_ , she thinks. Niall isn’t usually so _flustered_ by people – she’s met _many_ famous people in her line of work, but somehow this woman has left her pulse racing, and her brow sweating with how gorgeous she is.

 _How fucking shallow are you?_ Niall mentally berates herself. She shakes her head and picks up her glass of wine to have a sip.

“Sorry, Harry and Louis didn’t give me your name?”

“Oh! I’m Zayn.” She flashes Niall a smile, and Niall can see her tongue pressing against the backs of her teeth. Well, that’s all sorts of endearing, she decides.

Niall smiles back at her, unable to help herself. “It’s lovely to meet you. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“I’d love one,” Zayn replies. Niall pours her a glass from the bottle that was left on the table. “Sorry that I’m late. My shoot ran late, and then I was stuck in traffic. I didn’t have your number to message you, either. But Harry said she texted you?”

Niall sets the bottle down and slides her phone out of her pocket. Right there, on the screen, is a text from Harry saying _Don’t ignore me!!!_ But underneath that is one saying _Zayn’s running a little late. Answer you phone!!!_

Oops.

“Sorry, I didn’t get it,” Niall admits a little sheepishly. 

The smile Zayn gives her in return is one that makes Niall’s stomach flip-flop happily.

“Shall we order?” Niall asks. She still feels a little guilty for ignoring Harry’s messages, but she hopes that will disappear with food in her stomach.

“Sure,” Zayn replies.

Their server appears and takes their orders. Niall refills her glass of wine and takes a moment to just appreciate how good looking Zayn is. She knows it’s completely shallow of her but Zayn _literally_ fits her type physically. She loves Zayn’s long, dark hair, loves her amber coloured eyes, and absolutely loves the smile that flashes her way a few times. 

“What’s it like working breakfast radio?” Zayn asks, her gaze settling on Niall. It should be intimidating to have someone stare at you like that, but Niall finds it flattering.

Plus, she loves talking about her job, so that’s easy, too. “It’s great. I mean, I’m tired as hell right now because I’ve usually been in bed for two hours already but–”

“I’m so sorry!” Zayn interrupts. “I had no idea. Harry said this time would be perfect for you.”

Niall shrugs. “I’m on holiday, so it’s okay. I’m just used to the early starts. And even though I _can_ sleep in, my body still likes to wake up stupidly early.”

“I couldn’t do it,” Zayn begins. “I sleep in so late all of the time. It’s probably going to ruin my career one day.”

Niall picks up her glass of wine and has a sip before nodding to Zayn once. “You said something about a shoot? What do you do?”

“I’m a model,” Zayn admits, her tone sounding a little sheepish. Niall isn’t sure _why_ exactly – she’s gorgeous. 

“That’s pretty great,” Niall replies. “Is that how you know Harry then?”

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she says. “She’s been really good to work with. She’s so professional on the job, but then when the cameras are off, she’s such a goofball.”

Niall grins. “That’s Harry.” 

Their food comes and Niall licks her lips, excited to eat. She inhales deeply, her mouth watering already. It’s been far too long since she had lunch, and her stomach is positively growling with its need to be fed.

“So I have to ask,” Zayn begins once Niall has taken her first bite of food. “Is Louis always that scary?”

It takes all of Niall’s strength not to laugh. She swallows her mouthful and shakes her head, which makes Zayn’s expression soften a little.

“Were you naked with Harry at the time?” Niall asks.

“…Ish,” Zayn admits. “We had just done an underwear shoot when Louis appeared. She is _scary_ possessive of Harry.”

“They’re like that,” Niall replies. “You should see Harry’s patented frog glare whenever anyone gets too close to Louis at her concerts, or on stage. An interviewer once hugged Louis for a few extra seconds when Harry was there and the _glare_ she gave was hilarious. It’s on YouTube, you should look it up when you have the chance.”

“I will,” Zayn says.

And just like that, Niall’s nerves have gone. She feels at ease with this woman she’s just met. If she has Harry and Louis’ stamp of approval, then it’ll only be too soon before Niall gives hers as well. 

And with the way Zayn keeps glancing at Niall, it isn’t going to take long at all.

Zayn shares how she got into modelling, and how much fun she’s had with it.

“My little sisters especially love it,” Zayn says, setting her wine glass back down. Niall props her chin on her hand to just listen to what Zayn has to say. Her food is probably going cold, but she can’t bring herself to care. Which is a massive indicator of how much she likes this girl already.

“I get a lot of gifts, and I get to keep some things from different shoots, depending on what we’re doing,” Zayn continues. “But Waliyha especially loves when I bring home makeup.”

Niall grins. “That’s cool. You’re a great sister.”

A hint of a blush crosses Zayn’s cheeks. She ducks her head and picks up her fork, reminding Niall that her food is there to be eaten, too.

Once they’ve finished eating, they decide to forgo dessert.

“Want to do something fun?” Zayn asks.

Niall is immediately intrigued. “Sure. What do you have in mind?”

Zayn just shoots her a smile. “Do you trust me?”

It shouldn’t come so easily for her to agree – she’s only known Zayn a couple of hours now, but Niall nods. 

Zayn takes Niall’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. Niall’s heart beats harder.

They catch a taxi and Zayn leans forward to tell the address to the driver, so Niall can’t hear. She slides her phone out of her pocket and sees a series of texts from Harry, and again, one from Louis. She messages them to say that she’s fine, that she’s having fun, and they’re going ‘somewhere secret’. 

While she doesn’t think anything is going to happen, it’s nice knowing that Harry and Louis have the ability to track her phone should anything go awry. It brings a little peace to her mind.

A short while later, they’re stopping and Zayn gets out of the taxi after paying. She takes Niall’s hand again, and they walk a short distance to a brightly coloured building.

“Laser tag?” Niall asks.

Zayn shrugs her shoulders, saying nothing, but she leads Niall into the building.

This is _not_ how Niall expected their date to go, but it’s definitely a good turn. She gets kitted up with a vest, and so does Zayn. She spares a moment to be thankful that she’s wearing trousers. 

It’s so much fun. 

All Niall expected from this date was dinner, and hopefully a conversation that didn’t put her to sleep. But Zayn has proven more than once since meeting her, that she is full of surprises.

It’s probably not a good idea to run around like an idiot, chasing each other through the maze that is this laser tag place, especially after eating, but Niall is having too much fun to care.

She’s sufficiently warm and loose from the wine she drank, and the company was even better than the food, which is always great in her books. And now she’s trying, and failing, to shoot Zayn with her laser gun.

She can hear Zayn’s laughter and stops – it’s such a wonderful sound. She wonders how she went her entire life without hearing it before now. 

Then, out of nowhere, Zayn shoots her in the chest, making Niall’s vest light up and glow to say she’s been defeated.

“Well, we’ll have to have a rematch another day,” Niall says, trying not to sound too happy about it.

Zayn smiles and she reaches out for Niall’s free hand. “I’d love a rematch.”

Niall’s heart picks up speed in her chest. “Yeah?” Zayn nods.

“I’ve had a good night.” Her voice is soft and it _does things_ to Niall.

“Me too,” she replies. She licks her lips, amused when Zayn’s gaze tracks the movement.

“Can I kiss you?” Zayn asks.

Instead of responding verbally, Niall closes the small gap between them and kisses Zayn soundly on the lips.

As far as first dates go, this one is the best Niall has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/189929087821)


End file.
